


Another Day in the Night City

by alumbuc



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Haven't finished the main story yet, Just want to do jobs with my girl, Nomad V, Side jobs spoiler alert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumbuc/pseuds/alumbuc
Summary: After the relationship with Judy lasts for a while and seems stable, the thought of getting Judy more into her daily life comes into V's mind. The client that Judy introduced, Elizabeth Peralez, happens to leave a message.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Another Day in the Night City

**Author's Note:**

> I have played the game for a while, and can't help fall in love with Judy.   
> It would be lovely to run errands with my girl, while CDPR can't give me that, I decided to write it myself.  
> Spoiler Alert: The sidequest I choose is "dream on", which is about the Peralezs. So if you want to keep a fresh mind on it, do not read this.  
> Haven't write a novel in English for ages, and the only grammar beta is Grammarly. Please forgive me for my poor words and grammar.

It was always the smell of coffee that woke V up.

Weird enough that it was always Judy to be the first one up, while V was the mercenary that should be more vigilant. More weird was that V found herself actually growing a habit of having a cup of coffee in the morning, which was an obvious deviant from her nomad nature. 

"Hey V, I know you are awake, come on, get up, breakfast is ready." She heard Judy's voice came from the kitchen.

Damn. Just never remember to get the sync chip out after the... well, how to put it objectively and without sex suggestion? Long-term sweaty exercise night? 

But it was good to have someone you love to sleep with inside your brain, like she's cuddling you both physically and emotionally. Better than normal cuddling, of course, even better when the usual guest inside your brain was that jerk Johnny Silverhand.

"Please V, don't keep me waiting."

"Incoming," V answered, in the most awake tone she can manage.

Getting up took more time than V anticipated, which taught her what a bad idea it was to drop clothes on the floor casually when your girlfriend took over the cat you adopted. Finally collected all clothes she needs, V went to the bathroom, did a quick and chill shower, got herself together, then came out to the kitchen. Her girl waited here with a smile and a gentle kiss, "Good morning."

"Good morning to you, too." V gave the chip back to her, and looked at the table, "coffee and pretzel, wow."

"Nice to know that you like it."

V finished the pretzels first, then took her time drinking the coffee. Coffee with milk, to be exact. Judy and V shared the confusion that farms were allowed to produce milk with real cows yet the only meat in the market was synthetic beef.

"So, do you have any plans today?" Judy couldn't bear the silence anymore, but V can be such a goon sometimes. She reached to her girl's other hand, hold to that modified strong hand she's familiar with, and asked casually.

"I don't know yet. But I just checked my in-box, Elizabeth Peralez, the one you introduced me to, wants me to their place. Perhaps it's some details in the last job they want to know more about, considering how tense the election becomes right now. Or a new problem, I don't really have the information to know." V answered honestly, just after that did she realize that Judy might have come up with a plan already, "But they can wait. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. It's just small talk, V. Well, I do have plans for us," Judy admitted, "but I still need some more time to prepare."

"You know that you don't have to make every date perfect and special, right?"

"Just want what's perfect and special for my girl." 

V stared at Judy, knowing clearly that the girl would prepare a fabulous plan, maybe alongside with another technical breakthrough, and finally stunned her to heart. She liked it, that's one of the many traits she loves Judy about. However, she didn't want the 'perfect plan' thing to become normalcy. Any standard as normalcy would be nothing more than a burden eventually. V drank up the last drop of coffee, and come up with an idea.

"Perhaps we can have a spontaneous date."

Judy seemed confused, "What does it mean?"

"I mean, I will chipping in, and go see what the Peralezs need. In that case, we can do the job together."

Judy didn't answer. As much as she wanted to get a better understanding of her girlfriend's world, she knew there's a certain amount of violence. She didn't know if she could handle that.

V knew exactly what she thought, and said, "Come on, there won't be a fight. The Peralezs are politicians, they have securities to do their dirty work, we might just sit and talk. Or watch braindances for clues, like last time, which I could use a little help. Could also use your help while talking, I admit that the couple's demand is something beyond my nomad mind."

"Now I finally understand who does Arasaka sell their fucking chips to," V heard Johnny, in his sarcastic tone, "you loving bird think it's romantic? Well, not for me! Enduring your sex games is fucking enough, I'm not going..."

"Fuck off, Johnny, it's my head." V interrupted Johnny's another complaint, the latter vanished with a sneer. God, I must find a way to kick him out for good, V thought. But that's another day's talk. V looked at Judy, hoping she could agree. The thought of doing a job with her loved one rather than some old cynical terrorist truly excited her, nothing else seemed to matter now.

Finally, Judy sighed.

"Fine. I have no idea how I can help... but if that's what you want."

"Just want you to be here with me, nothing else," V assured her, while secretly thinking about inviting Judy to a proper restaurant afterward. After all, they are going to the city centre, why not seize the chance, right?

Judy smirked, "I might ask you to pay back."

"Why don't I pay you something in advance?" V leaned to Judy, gently kissed her. Judy accepted it with full awareness and a satisfying smile. Kisses from the nomad mercenary are always rough, like the wildland inside her never faded, like the city hadn't eaten her up. 

"Well, I guess it's just enough. For now." Judy said softly after the kiss, "The signal can't transmit that far, I have to prepare some gear. Come and help me."

"Okay, let's do this."


End file.
